Advertisers traditionally pay for web advertisement space under what is generally known in the industry as the “cost-per-impression” (CPI) methodology. In other words, advertisers are paying based on the number of times their advertisements are fetched and loaded on a web page. It may be difficult, however, for an advertiser to determine whether their advertisements are actually being viewed and/or are visible to the end-user. To this end, advertisers may be paying for impressions that are never viewed by, or even visible to, the end-user. For instance, the advertisements may be filtered by ad-blocking software, maliciously hidden within a webpage by the publisher, hidden under multiple web-browser tabs open by the end-user, and the like. As such, advertisers may prefer a payment methodology based on the number of times the advertisement is actually viewable to the end-user, rather than the number of times the advertisement is merely fetched and loaded on the web page by the end-user's computing device.
To purchase web advertisement space in view of an advertising campaign, advertisers can bid on the space using a programmatic instantaneous auctioning process. On a high level, advertisers can set bid amounts to automatically bid on each ad impression as it is served. Some advertisers can employ logic algorithms to optimize adjustments of their bid amounts based on a calculated probability of viewability. These advertisers, however, are limited to basing their optimization logic on historical performance data associated with the advertising space. In this regard, the probability of viewability associated with the advertising space is still solely dependent on stale data, which cannot ensure a high probability of viewability at the time the impression is being served.